Rainbow Emotions
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: Suzami Ryn and Sakura Mikan. Two different girls in most ways, but what is it that ties their fates together? One embraces the dark side unknowingly, while the other follows light knowingly. Better summary inside. NxM / slight RxH
1. Chapter 1

_~Rainbow Emotions~_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS FIC!**_

_SUMMARY & PROLOGUE:_

_**This story takes place after Mikan and Yuka escape from Gakuen Alice, and the time frame after the prologue is one year later after their escape**_

**SUPER-LONG SUMMARY:**

Suzami Ryn is a twelve-year-old girl with the Alices of Rainbow-Feeling-Change and Flying. When she was eleven, the Elementary School Principal, who found her in an orphanage, discovered her Alices. Since then, she has joined the Academy, but has never had any proper school lessons, as she was self-taught by Persona. Only in the Dangerous Ability Class is her presence known; but no one, not even Hyuuga Natsume, dares to expose the fact that she exists.

One day, Ryn discovers an old notebook belonging to the President of the Student Council, Sakurano Shuuichi, which gives clues to help people to escape from Gakuen Alice through the warp hole in the high school. She decides she wants to see the director of her old orphanage again, and foolishly tries to escape.

She fails as the ESP put a lock on the door after the previous escapee got out of the school, and is badly punished. Persona gives her a stern warning and a piece of advice: _Control your emotions_. He next decides to rein her in with proper school lessons, and sends her packing to the Middle School Division, where she joins Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka's class.

There, she hears that there are people, who have escaped from the school before, and tries to ask about them. Immediately, the class is silent. The class president, Tobita Yuu, uncomfortably explains to Ryn that the last one to escape left a year ago with her mother. As Ryn finds out more and more about Sakura Mikan, the more she is intrigued, and the more she wants to meet Mikan.

A few days later, Ryn is sent on a mission to the AAO, where she faces off with a terribly powerful opponent. The opponent soundly defeats her but lets her go back to the school with only one piece of advice: _Control your emotions._ This surprises Ryn as she knows Persona had also given her that same piece of advice before…

_**CHARACTER PROFILES:**_

**A/N:** My own character that I invented (please do not use Suzami Ryn for your own purposes!! If you wish to use Ryn, please send me a PM to let me know, I'll get back as soon as possible.)

~SUZAMI RYN~

Age: 12+

Alices: Rainbow-Feeling-Change and Flying

Alice Rank: Three-Star

Original Hair Colour: Brown (slightly lightish, but not brunette or hazel)

Eye Colour: Light-Brown; slightly darker than hazel

Personality: Demure, quiet and solemn.

Relationships: interested in dating.

Mission Alias: Rainbow Wings

Other Alias (if needed): Najika Tsubasa _(Najika means __Rainbow__ and Tsubasa means __Wings__)_

Alice Limiters:

-One necklace, beaded in the seven rainbow colours of Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet. Each bead is an Alice Stone.

-One bracelet worn on the left hand, also beaded in the seven rainbow colours like the necklace.

-A mask, with a rainbow-wing emoticon on the left side.

-And finally, a pair of rainbow-wing stud earrings to be worn at all times.

Mission Outfit:

-At least two of the above-mentioned Alice Limiters. The mask is not counted in this category and must always be worn during the entire mission. The rest of the outfit is a black shirt, black skirt with black, short bloomers and black sports shoes. (Don't worry, Ryn is **NOT **emo!)

Ryn's Personality Hair Colour Change:

When Ryn's hair is (insert colour), it means (insert meaning):

**RED:** angry/furious/mad **BLUE:** cool

**ORANGE:** surprised/delighted **INDIGO**: confused/unsure/sad/puzzled

**YELLOW:** happy/glad **VIOLET:** annoyed/pissed

**GREEN:** feeling ill/sick/disgusted **BROWN (NORMAL):** perfectly fine/at ease

_**PROLOGUE:**_

_One Year Before:_

_**PLACE:**__ Gakuen Alice, High School Division:_

'Hurry, Mikan! We don't have much time left; that stupid Persona is following us!' shouted a certain raven-haired girl; her legs pounding down the dark hallways of the high school division.

It was late at night, and the raven-haired girl, Imai Hotaru, was carrying what looked like an old school notebook. On its front cover was the title 'Notebook'. It also had a nice border on the cover.

Sakura Mikan, Hotaru's best friend, was also running as fast as she could. Next to her were her mother Azumi Yuka, the HSP, Sakurano Shuuichi, Imai Subaru (Hotaru's older brother), Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai, Ibaragi Nobara, Hotaru, Nogi Ruka and Hyuuga Natsume.

'_Condition One for the warp hole's appearance: an area bathed with moonlight, has been fulfilled,'_ thought the Student Council President Shuuichi as he reached their destination first, looking around the place.

The room Shuuichi and everyone else were standing in front of had a sign on the wall next to the room's door, proclaiming this particular room to be 'Music Room One'.

Shuuichi turned to look at his best friend, Imai Subaru. 'I have something to ask you, Subaru. Where does this warp hole go?'

Subaru answered, 'Anywhere.'

'_Condition Two is fulfilled,' _thought Subaru. _'Now for Condition Three.'_ He turned to his sister. 'Imoto?'

Hotaru nodded and started flipping the book open. Due to her haste, she dropped the notebook onto the floor just as she found the key stuck to one of the pages. Shuuichi took it from her and inserted the key carefully into the lock in the door. He began turning the key.

'_Condition Three,'_ thought Shuuichi. _'Turning the key counterclockwise thrice.'_

The door clicked, and the warp hole burst open. Shuuichi hurriedly pulled the key out and motioned his hand towards the warp hole.

'Hurry, Yuka-senpai and Mikan-chan!' shouted Tsubasa. 'Persona's coming!'

Yuka grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her towards the opening. 'This is the last thing I can do for you,' she shouted, activating her Instant Teleportation Alice.

Yuka directed her Alice at the rest of the group just as Mikan took one last look at her friends. 'Goodbye, guys!' screamed Mikan as both groups disappeared in separate flashes of light, leaving the warp hole open. 'MIKAN!' shouted the others in horror as they too disappeared. Hyuuga Natsume caught his last glimpse of her: a smiling brunette with her hair in two pigtails…

A few minutes later, Persona came round the corner of the hallway, running up to Music Room One as fast as he could with several members of the Dangerous Ability Class. They spotted the warp hole immediately.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention earlier that in this fic, the warp hole stays open till the key is turned anti-counterclockwise three times, the opposite of summoning the warp hole. It doesn't have a time limit.)**

'What the…' thought Persona angrily. 'So the rumours of the warp hole were true.' He abruptly turned around to face his three students, Matsudaira Hayate, Amane Rui and Yakumo Hajime.

'Matsudaira, use your Alice to break the warp hole. Amane, curse the door. Yakumo and I will leave first. Do a good job of it,' ordered Persona, walking off with Hajime.

Hayate and Rui sweat dropped and looked at each other. 'Well, we better get started,' said Hayate, rolling his eyes. He activated his Wind Alice and started slicing at the warp hole, which started vibrating loudly.

'They don't call me Wind Sickle for nothing,' boasted Hayate as Rui started using his Curse Alice on the warp hole. The remaining bits of what was left of the warp hole disappeared, disintegrating into dust.

'I'm finished,' remarked Rui. 'Hey, what's this?' He felt something underneath his boot and picked the something up. 'Hey, it's a notebook,' said Hayate, going over to stand next to Rui as he peered at the something.

'No need to tell me that, I have eyes,' said an annoyed Rui. 'Why's there a notebook here on the floor anyway?' He flipped the book open, but saw words in such a mess of unintelligible writing that he gave up trying to decipher the words.

'Let's take the notebook with us,' said Hayate. Rui stared at him. 'What for? There's nothing in the book to interest us.' Hayate shrugged. 'We could use it for our own fun. Also, you found the book, so you can be the owner.'

Rui grinned. He understood what Hayate meant: playing tic-tac-toe using the book. 'Right,' he said. 'Let's go have fun then.' The two of them left the scene, with Rui holding the precious notebook tightly in his hand.

_One Month Later_

**PLACE: **_An orphanage somewhere in Tokyo:_

'Children, please welcome this nice young boy to our orphanage! His name is Kuonji,' said the orphanage's director, a young woman in her early thirties.

She led a young boy wearing a blue suit to the front of the room where all the orphans were gathered for breakfast time. The young boy had good-looking features that caused several girls to squeal, something that Ryn Suzami disliked. She hated squealing of any sort. Her brown hair started to turn violet, something the new orphan noticed, since he started staring at her, till the director told him to introduce himself.

Ryn Suzami didn't care about the new orphan, nor did she care much for the orphanage itself, save for the director who had found her one day on the streets when she was five. She was the strangest orphan out of the orphanage's entire group of seventy or so orphans. There were rumours that she had strange powers, and people always tried to get out of her way or avoid making her angry. Sometimes, it was said that she was able to fly.

'My name is Kuonji, and I'll be here for a few days. I'm eleven years old. Thank you.' Kuonji sat down in a chair at the table, but not before taking another look at Ryn, who turned away, disgusted. Her hair changed to green, causing orphans to start whispering.

_Later at break time for the orphans:_

Kuonji looked at the girl sitting alone in the corner of the garden near him. All the other orphans were wildly screaming, shouting or playing their own games. Some of them had tried to make friends with Kuonji but none had really succeeded as he had refused to talk to them or play games, so they had left him alone, thinking he wasn't yet used to the orphanage.

Ryn sensed someone staring at her and lifted her head. 'What?' she asked, annoyed. Her hair started to turn violet.

'That is interesting,' he remarked in a soft voice. 'What's interesting?' snapped Ryn.

'Your hair. How come it can change colours?' asked Kuonji. 'Join the queue,' hissed the girl bitterly. 'You have no idea how many people have asked me that question.'

'No, no,' said Kuonji. 'I'd like to know. Why does your hair change colour? Also, I heard that you could fly. Why? Humans aren't supposed to be able to fly.'

'Don't you have something else better to do? Like making new friends or something? Just leave me alone,' snapped Ryn, her patience breaking.

'Please tell me,' said Kuonji, his tie flapping in the wind as he came closer to Ryn.

'Why should I?' questioned Ryn. 'I didn't even know you till today. I've known the other orphans for years but I never told them anything. Why do you want to know? Do you actually think I'd be so stupid as to tell you?' Other orphans listening to their conversation laughed and went off somewhere else, leaving the two alone.

'No,' said Kuonji. This reply surprised Ryn. 'And why would you not be surprised?' she said sarcastically.

'Come with me, I'll show you,' whispered Kuonji, pulling the bigger girl to her feet. 'Hey, what are you doing?' hissed Ryn angrily. Kuonji ignored her and dragged her to the orphanage's backyard. There was no one there.

'I have special powers too,' he said softly. 'Huh?' said Ryn, confused. Her hair changed from violet to indigo. Kuonji closed his eyes and moved one hand slightly.

Immediately, several clones of Kuonji appeared. 'Wow,' breathed Ryn. 'What is that power?' Kuonji smiled. 'It's my Clone Alice,' he explained to her. 'But I can't use it for very long.' The clones suddenly disappeared as fast as they had appeared.

'See?' Ryn nodded slowly. 'Sorry,' she said with a sheepish grin. 'I guess I treated you wrongly. I'm suspicious of most people because the world's unfair to me.'

'It was unfair to me too,' remarked Kuonji, as the two of them sat down on the soft grass. 'Why?' asked Ryn curiously. 'Well,' began Kuonji, 'I'm short but I really want to be tall. I have no family like you.'

'I'm much the same, right?" sighed Ryn, her hair turning indigo. 'What's your name?' she asked idly.

Kuonji grinned. 'Didn't you hear my introduction this morning? My name's Kuonji.' Ryn was surprised and her hair again changed colours, this time to orange. 'What about your surname?'

Kuonji shook his head. 'I was found abandoned very young at my previous orphanage, so I have no surname. What's your name?'

Ryn flashed a smile. 'My name's Ryn Suzami. I'll tell you a secret. I can fly, and my hair does change colours, though the latter's more obvious.'

Kuonji looked at her. 'Well then, I should tell you a secret too. I'm actually older than I look.' Ryn laughed. 'Well, how old are you then, Kuonji?'

'I'm forty-seven.' Ryn stared at him. 'No way,' she finally said. 'That's impossible.'

'Have you heard about the world of Alices, Ryn?' asked Kuonji. Ryn thought about it for a while, then nodded. 'The director of the orphanage, Himawara-san, mentioned it before when she heard of my powers. The world of Alices is full of people with strange powers like us, right?'

Kuonji nodded. 'There's a school in Tokyo for students with powers like us. Our powers are called Alices, so the school's called Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice is split into three different levels; it's an escalator school. I'm in charge, or basically, I'm the principal of the first level, the elementary school division.'

'Wow,' breathed Ryn. 'That's so cool. I can't believe you're a forty-seven year old principal. Hey, Kuonji- oh dang, I forgot you're older than me. Should I call you Kuonji, Kuonji-sensei since you're a principal, Kuonji-senpai since you're older than me or Kuonji-san?'

Kuonji laughed. 'While we're at the orphanage, just call me Kuonji. I need to ask you something.'

Ryn looked at him. 'Yes, Kuonji?' The elementary school principal grinned. 'I would like to ask you whether you have any interest in joining Gakuen Alice's elementary school?'

Ryn thought about it. 'Hmm…maybe. Tell me more; then I might consider it.' Kuonji started explaining more.

'Gakuen Alice is full of students, but to be accepted into the school, you must have an Alice at least. Depending on the power of your Alice or Alices, your personal abilities and your IQ, the school decides something called a star ranking. In the star ranking, there are five levels. The first is the no-star, the second is the one-star, the third is two-star, the fourth is three-star and the last is the highest level, the special star ranking.'

'What level would I be?' asked Ryn. 'You'd be a three-star for sure. You're quite smart and you have great control over your Alices, right?' Ryn nodded.

'Well, to continue, nearly everything is decided by star rankings. The higher your ranking, the more privileges you receive, like higher money allowance, nicer bedrooms and better food. Students are also in different ability classes, depending on their Alices. Well, are you interested?'

Ryn was quiet. 'Are you going to be at the school too?' Kuonji smiled. 'Of course, you forget, I'm the principal of the division you'll be attending.'

'Well then, I'll go,' said Ryn resolutely. 'I think it'll be fun!' Kuonji shook his head. 'There are things called missions you'll have to take if your Alice type is deemed as dangerous to the world, you know. You're probably going to be in it.'

Ryn asked, 'What are missions?' Kuonji explained. 'You have to do things for the school and you might get hurt sometimes. Someone named Persona will train you before you can go on missions. Also, I will be giving you different treatment than other students.'

'Huh?' wondered Ryn. 'Different treatment?'

Kuonji nodded. 'You won't be having lessons with students your age, Persona will be teaching you everything, until a set time where I will let you study with other people.'

'Why?' asked Ryn, puzzled. 'Because in the elementary school, most students tend to avoid the students in Dangerous Ability Class. I'm doing this for your sake. Also, a car will pick us up tomorrow morning. Pack your things, we're leaving tomorrow.'

'Oh,' said Ryn. 'Thanks, Kuonji! Hey, it's already dinner time, we'd better get going!' Ryn dragged him off to the orphanage's mess hall.

_After dinner:_

Kuonji took out his mobile phone and pressed a button, then put the phone to his ear. 'Hello? Sir?' answered the person on the end of the line.

'Everything is ready. The girl was more gullible than I thought,' said Kuonji in a low tone. 'I have convinced her to join us.'

'Congratulations, sir.' said the other person. 'I will send a car to pick you up tomorrow.'

'Thank you, Persona. You may hang up now.'

'Yes, sir.' Persona closed his phone on the other end, cutting the call.

Kuonji grinned to himself in the darkness, unseen. 'The school is as good as mine now,' he whispered to himself as he turned around and went inside the orphanage, heading for the director's office as he pulled an envelope out from his coat pocket.

_~END OF SUMMARY/PROLOGUE~_

**A/N: So, how's **_**Rainbow Emotions**_** so far? I've read many fics written by other people, and I envy their abilities for being able to continue their fics, hehe! Anyway, I decided to try and continue my fics. Please try to review! I hope you guys liked the plot so far! ~Light-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

_~Rainbow Emotions~_

_~Chapter 1.5~_

Still Prologue…

**Author's Notes:** OMGOSH!!! During the time period that I was writing this, Mangafox's scantalators released the translated Gakuen Alice chapter 121, and I was totally shocked when I read that Mikan is going to leave with her mother after all once she and her friends return from the time trip!!! I can't believe that it seems so similar to the first chapter of this fanfic too, because many people are saying the might use the warp hole in the High School Division Building to escape…

Anyway, I'm glad that I can continue with this story! I've been thinking for many days, getting fresh ideas, and then finally deciding on the final plotline for the story! I like what I've been writing on my author's notes, ehehe…I hope all of you like my newest chappie for this fic! _THERE IS CONFUSION AHEAD…_

Also, the summary in chapter one explaining how Ryn first arrived in Gakuen Alice won't be appearing any time soon, because of my plot; there are many things that have to be explained. The present time for this story starts from the moment Aoi arrives at Gakuen Alice. Well, then, please continue reading!

_~Light-chan apologises to all of her readers for not updating in a LONG time. She is unsure about whether to continue most of her fics. Please try to take her poll! ~_

_THE FOLLOWING CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO MY ONLY REVIEWERS SO FAR:_

_**1. SAKURA BREEZE**_

_**2. CHIAKI HARUKAZE**_

_YOU TWO ROCK! YOU LOVE MY STORIES!! (THOUGH I'M NOT VERY SURE WHY…)_

**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER (1):**

_Kuonji took out his mobile phone and pressed a button, then put the phone to his ear. 'Hello? Sir?' answered the person on the end of the line._

'_Everything is ready. The girl was more gullible than I thought,' said Kuonji in a low tone. 'I have convinced her to join us.'_

'_Congratulations, sir.' said the other person. 'I will send a car to pick you up tomorrow.'_

'_Thank you, Persona. You may hang up now.'_

'_Yes, sir.' Persona closed his phone on the other end, cutting the call._

_Kuonji grinned to himself in the darkness, unseen. 'The school is as good as mine now,' he whispered to himself as he turned around and went inside the orphanage, heading for the_ _director's office as he pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket._

**CONTINUE CHAPTER 2:**

OOCS ARE AHEAD…Meanwhile, during the past two months, many things had been happening to our dear Mikan. The following is what happened to her exactly one month after she left Gakuen Alice…

Sakura Mikan was not very happy. She wondered how much longer she would have to wait before the group of people outside in the hallway could finish making a decision about their group's future plans.

Standing on the floor, she stared up at the tall woman in the room with her. This woman was the leader of the newly formed APP (Alice Protection Party), which was a whole different group compared to the AAO. She was Azumi Yuka, Mikan's own mother.

'I'm calling the others in; it's time they were done,' she finally said, going towards the cell door. 'Shiki, Tsujika, Hyuuga-san, Aoi, Mihara and Shido, come in.' She beckoned to the people in the hallway, who came in one by one.

Mikan blinked, seeing Tsujika coming in as well. She knew Mihara, Shiki, Hyuuga-san, Aoi and Shido very well, but the only one in the room she wasn't very familiar with was Sanaba Tsujika.

Sanaba Tsujika had joined their group about two weeks ago, while the rest had already joined earlier. Natsume, back in the Academy, still had no idea that his father and sister had joined this group; otherwise he would have certainly dragged them away. Hyuuga-san and Aoi had decided to join of their own accord.

'Mikan,' began Azumi Yuka hesitantly. 'You do know that we are doing all we can for your friends for now, right? Please try to cooperate.' Mikan looked at the group with a solemn expression.

'I understand,' she said softly, and bowed her head slightly. Yuka looked satisfied. She went over to a long, glass-topped table that could seat ten people, closely followed by Mikan and the rest. There were ten chairs all around. The members of the group sat themselves in this order:

A

**X**

B **X X** E

C **X X** F

D **X ** **X **G

**X**

H

**KEY:**

**X**= OCCUPIED SEATS

A= Yuka Azumi B= Shiki Masachika C= Mihara D= Shido

E= Tsujika Sanaba F= Mr. Hyuuga G= Aoi Hyuuga H= Mikan Sakura

'Very well, let us begin the meeting. Aoi, please?' asked Yuka politely.

Aoi nodded. The eleven-year-old took a small, battered looking book that looked as if it had been dragged all over the world many times out of her skirt pocket. She flipped over the pages till she came to a new, fresh page.

Taking out a 2B pencil that made the watching Mikan wince as she recalled her old class – 2B -, Aoi began to write on the top of the page. _'Meeting No.17, Alice Protection Group (APG). Time: 2.47 PM. All members present. Current Total Funds: YEN$ 27,458.39.'_

Yuka smiled. 'Very good, Aoi. What's the main topic today, Shiki?' The group turned their attention to the man sitting by Yuka.

Shiki looked at his notes on the table in front of him. 'We have decided that Mikan will not go back to the Academy as previously agreed in four years' time. Instead, she will secretly return two years earlier.'

'WHAT?!' gasped the brunette sitting at the end of the table. 'Listen,' continued Shiki, 'the school believes that you will go back when you're fifteen or so because of that government law that says all child Alices have to attend Gakuen Alice by their 15th birthday, or the government will take action against them, but in any case we've decided that you should go there earlier and start gathering information. We need every single little bit of information if we can for our plan to work, and it may help us tremendously.' Mikan looked rather stunned now.

'This is the plan: Aoi will go there two months before you, to ensure that all the spotlight is safely placed on her, after all, the government doesn't know yet that the

Alice Aoi inherited from her mother Kaoru, the Memory Processing Alice, has surfaced. As Aoi is well known in Gakuen Alice, this will be very advantageous for us when we send her there care of Mr. Hyuuga. Hyuuga Natsume will not be able to protest against his sister returning to Gakuen Alice either, which is an added bonus for us,' explained Mihara.

'Anyway, after Aoi is in the school for about two months safely garnering all possible attention that may be drawn towards you when you re-enter, when she gives us the All-Clear for you to join the school, you will do so, and enter by saying that you have the Mind-Reading Alice like that boy Yome Kokoroyomi. This friend Koko of yours will also be helping us so that it will be easier for you to gather information. Also Yome will know and he'll try to help you all he can,' added Shido.

'Oh,' said Mikan, as the plan began to make an impression on her. 'I get it. But after I re-enter, then what happens next?"

'Well, Yome-kun will have been informed by Hii-sama the Middle School Principal about who you really are. He will be the only one of your classmates besides Aoi to know, and do not expect Aoi to be your companion; she will be trying to avoid you so as not to attract attention to you. Next, Yome and Aoi will help you in secret if you have any problems. I believe as well that Hyuuga Natsume and Imai Hotaru may pose some problems to our plans, especially if they find out who you really are – We happen to be very sure that is one of their talents - being able to discover people's secrets extremely easily,' explained Shido further.

'It is imperative that no one finds out about you till at least two years of you being in the school have gone by, do you understand what I'm trying to say, Mikan? Also, we'll have to try and find a way for you to disguise your other Alices as much as possible. Once Kuonji finds out who you are, it's the end of the road for all of us,' said Shiki.

Mikan simply nodded, though her face seemed to have turned slightly pale. 'Yes, I hope that the plan will work. But, Aoi and I will still have to wait for another one-and-a-half years or so, right?'

Yuka replied with a yes. 'Well then,' remarked Aoi, 'we've got to get to work then, Mikan-chan. We can't have our plans messed up; luckily we've got plenty of time to plan!'

'I agree,' said Yuka. 'The meeting is dismissed! You all know what to do now.' The other seven members nodded and started leaving the room to go to various rooms in their small base facility.

TIME FLIES PAST…

_1 YEAR AND SIX MONTHS (18 MONTHS) LATER AFTER RYN IS BROUGHT TO GAKUEN ALICE FROM THE ORPHANAGE:_

**PLACE:** GAKUEN ALICE, MIDDLE SCHOOL DIVISION, CLASSROOM 2-B

**(**SIDENOTES: Mikan's cohort is now 12-13+ years old. Suzami Ryn, Hijiri Youichi, Ibaragi Nobara and Hyuuga Aoi are all the same age as Mikan's cohort too, meaning they are also in the same class as Mikan and friends. Aoi is also Natsume's twin in this fic, and other surprising twins _may_ also turn up in this story…

The prologue has also ended and the present time for this story has started. As for Ryn, she has already completed her training and is already regularly taking missions.**)**

**continue**

Class 2-B was in an uproar as usual. However, the class seemed to have gotten worse in terms of their behaviour after Mikan left. Even Narumi-sensei seemed to have suddenly changed overnight, becoming an extremely responsible adult. He refrained from allowing the class to have free periods as much as possible nowadays.

At the moment, _Mr.-I-Am-Responsible,_ Narumi-sensei himself was staring at the huge mess in the middle of the classroom in horror, as most of the students in the class whirled around the room so fast whilst creating mass havoc that they were practically like falling leaves in a hurricane gale.

'Class!' Narumi screamed suddenly, startling everyone, even Fukutan. 'You all know very well the furniture in this room do not belong to any of you! How could you all destroy them like that?!' He gestured with one hand towards the huge pile of broken wooden tables and chairs in one heap in the very middle of the once clean classroom floor.

The class stopped whatever they were doing in astonishment. They had never known Narumi to scream at them before; he was usually a very patient teacher. A very angry Narumi turned to Yuu, wanting a good explanation for all this mess that had been created while he had stepped out of the classroom an hour ago with Koko to go to the middle school principal's office for some reason.

The class president, Tobita Yuu, was at a loss of what to say. He himself had been trying to stop the class, but as usual nobody except Hotaru, Nobara, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko and Ruka had been _'listening'_ to him.

Those who had been '_listening_' to Yuu were currently huddled together in one corner of the classroom - which was in fact the only corner of the entire classroom that didn't have debris from the broken furniture etc because Hotaru had put up an invention of hers called the **'Deflective Shield, Invention No. 487'** that blocked all things from breaking through it, except stuff made out of diamonds.

Actually, in terms of _doing whatever they wanted_, the group _'listening' _to Yuu was no different than the rest of the class. After all, Hotaru was as usual inventing something, but this time with Anna and Nonoko, or as the class had labelled them, _'The Three Geeky Sisters'_ while Ruka had been petting and feeding his pet bunny Usagi as usual. Nobara had been busying herself with creating ice toy figures to decorate a 'cake' that the Geeky Sisters were making. As for dear old Permy or Sumire, she had been rather pissed with the noise and chaos the class had been creating, and thus had decided not to take part in case it affected her star level, and so had been doing her homework in silence.

The only visible proof of them '_listening_' to Yuu was that this group hiding behind

Hotaru's Deflective Shield was quietly doing their own things.

**(****A/N: ****You may be wondering what the infamous Hyuuga Natsume was doing all this while. Why didn't I, the author, mention him? After all, he ****IS**** the main male protagonist of the story.**

**Well, the truth, because of what is to happen shortly afterwards, is very boring. Natsume is actually at the moment walking towards his classroom with a manga in his hand. Let's carry on with this part of the story first, shall we? You'll understand later…a long time later…ahahaha =D hehe)**

'Never mind,' sighed Narumi, cutting poor Yuu short as he tried to formulate a possible sentence or two to explain what was going on. 'Class, I went with Koko to the principal's office as you all should know, and we have good news, or maybe bad news for some of you. We have a new student.'

Sumire looked disgusted at once. 'No wonder he said it could be bad news for some of us…' **(A/N: Now, we all know that dear Sumire is usually hypocritical towards new students, right? Hahahahahaha…. Okay, back to the story…)**

Most of the class in general had their attentions immediately caught by Narumi's announcement, then, they all felt that something was not quite right…

'Hey,' asked Sumire suddenly. 'Where is Koko?' Narumi looked amused. 'Ah, childhood love…' Sumire turned red. 'Oh!' she went, embarrassed, before grabbing a storybook on her desk, pretending to be deeply absorbed in it, while the rest of the class roared with laughter at poor Sumire.

Narumi controlled his laughter and went over to the closed classroom door. He opened it and beckoned to whoever was outside to come into the room, which they did, and the door closed behind them, as the class watched the scene with bated breath, hoping to be able to catch their first glimpse of the new student.

Meanwhile in the corridor outside, Natsume had paused in astonishment to see Koko and a girl their age entering their classroom during homeroom period. He figured out that the girl must be new, and quickened his footsteps, half-hoping that the new girl might be Mikan.

The fire caster opened the door at the same moment as the new girl turned from the side to face the rest of the class, while Koko sat down in his seat next to Sumire.

_Natsume Hyuuga_ gasped. 'Aoi?' The entire class saw him coming in, face full of astonishment, worry and confusion. As for Hotaru, Nobara, Youichi and Ruka, they were completely stunned into utter silence.

'Ah, Hyuuga-kun,' began Narumi a little uncomfortably. 'We, as you can see, have a new student joining our class today, and-' Natsume cut him off very rudely. 'What is Aoi doing here? She doesn't have an Alice anymore!' he growled, Fire Alice activating in the palm of one outstretched arm.

'Well, you see, that's what I was going to explain…it has been discovered recently that Aoi-chan inherited her mother's Memory-Processing Alice…so, the government ordered her to come back.' Natsume's mouth actually fell open.

'My mother's Alice?! … Tell me now, Naru! Which ability class is my sister joining?!' Natsume demanded to know.

_**On the other side of Tokyo in the control room of a certain building…**_

A large group of individuals were all crowded around a medium-sized control monitor. 'Oh man,' murmured one of them, a familiar brunette, with a sigh. 'Natsume still hasn't changed at all, huh?'

The woman seated at the control panel rolled her eyes. 'Sakura-san, where did we place Aoi's video-bug? Will Imai-san spot it?' Mikan glanced at the background of the video-feed currently being streamed.

'Sanaba-san…we implanted Aoi's video-bug into the second star on her blouse lapel, correct? It should be.' The other members of the group murmured something about Aoi doing the confirmation check soon.

_**Back to Gakuen Alice…**_

'Please calm down,' said Narumi hurriedly. 'Your sister is joining the Special Ability class. She won't be joining D.A.' Natsume seemed to calm down almost immediately upon hearing this sentence.

'Fine,' he half-grumbled, sitting down in his seat and picking up his manga. 'She can stay.' Aoi grinned. 'Thanks, Onii-chan!' Natsume looked up from his manga and rolled his eyes.

'Whatever, _Buriko_. Now sit down somewhere.' Narumi looked confused. 'Aoi-chan, your introduction; you haven't finished it yet…' said Fukutan.

'Oh, yes, of course,' said Aoi with a smile. 'My name is Hyuuga Aoi. I'm 13 years old, and I'm Natsume's younger twin sister. I have the Memory-Processing Alice, and I'm a two-star. My ability class is the Special Class.'

'Does anyone have any questions for Aoi-chan?' asked Narumi cheerfully. Hotaru raised her hand slowly. 'Yes, Imai-san?' asked Aoi.

'Have you met Mikan at all since you last left the school?' asked Hotaru brusquely. Rather straight to the point, thought Aoi, sweat dropping slightly. She thought about her reply for a few seconds.

'Yes,' Aoi answered.

In the control room on the other side of Tokyo, Mikan felt like killing Aoi. 'What is she doing?!' hissed the brunette, her mind already calculating the problems that were going to arise sooner or later.

Meanwhile, in Gakuen Alice, the class gasped, and the Ice Queen actually stood up. Even Natsume raised his eyebrows a little bit and closed his manga, putting it on his desk.

'What? Are you serious?' asked Hotaru. Aoi gave a slow smile and nodded. 'I am telling the truth. I have seen Mikan-chan. I saw her once before I came.'

In the control room again on the other side of Tokyo, Mikan breathed out slowly. 'Phew, I thought we were dead just now. Aoi is telling the truth anyway.'

Back in the classroom, Hotaru was asking Aoi how Mikan was faring outside.

'She's doing well, and she sends you guys all her love and regards. Especially to_Natsume-kun_,' grinned Aoi playfully, enjoying the scene of watching her usually emotionless brother turning red before hurriedly getting rid of the blush that had appeared on his cheeks for even the briefest moment.

Unfortunately for Natsume, he was not fast enough, and the Ice Queen had already snapped a photo, to his disgust. He was about to snatch the camera since it was fireproofed and could not be burnt in order to delete the picture when Hotaru made a interesting comment.

'This will make a great present for Mikan when she comes back,' crowed Hotaru. 'She can keep it for one full day but she'll have to pay me A LOT OF RABBITS if she wants to keep it for the rest of her life…I have no doubt, _somehow_, that she will pay me the money though. That's it…this exclusive photo can be sold only to that Baka of a best friend that I have but it's retailing at YEN $1 000 000…wonder how she will be able to buy it…'

In the control room on the…**(A/N: YES, YOU KNOW THE PLACE I'M TALKING ABOUT BY NOW, SO LET'S STOP WITH THE CONTINUAL 'in the control room…' stuff, okay? I'm sure it'll piss my readers off…)**

Mikan herself was rather red. 'I didn't expect Aoi to remember my greetings for the others… And that crazy Hotaru, wanting me to pay her so much for that photo… I'll just steal it from her, ehehe!'

BACK TO GAKUEN ALICE. **(A/N: THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING back and forth between the two buildings. I apologise to those who might be pissed at the continual changing of scene…)**

Natsume thought about what Hotaru had said for a moment before going back to reading his manga, deciding that if the photo was for Mikan's eyes only, he might as well let Hotaru keep it.

Some time passed by. Aoi was easily adjusting to the school. She had already given her status report to the group – in secret, of course. After awhile, she had become Nobara's best friend, and everyone in the school liked her.

But Aoi was not playing very often; she had been doing many things in private with Koko's help. They had been discussing the group's plans in private with Hii-sama and Principal Kazu (HSP).

When two months had passed, Aoi had done basically enough preparation. She decided that her job was finally done. It was time to bring Mikan back to Gakuen Alice.

In her room in the two-star dormitory, Aoi took her blue handphone out of her school skirt pocket and flipped it open, dialling a number that she'd committed to memory and made the call.

Ten minutes later, she closed the phone with a small snap, a smile caressing her gentle face. Everything was ready. For Sakura Mikan alone. The world was practically Mikan's oyster now that Aoi had finished.

When Mikan-chan's done,' thought Aoi with a grin, 'that heinous principal who shut me and Persona-san before in that horrible dungeon and wiped my memories won't know what's happened to him.'

Yes, Aoi was not the innocent little girl she had once been. Once Mikan and the others had saved her that crazy New Year's eve two years ago and freed her from that horrible dungeon under the Hana Hime Palace, she had been quietly planning a tiny bit of revenge on the man who'd shut her in the dungeon in the first place – the

_Elementary School Principal Kuonji._

_**Meanwhile in the Northern Forest of Gakuen Alice:**_

Suzami Ryn was in her mission outfit again. It was dripping with much blood. _Human blood._

It was the middle of the night already, but the lithe, slender girl was jumping from tree branch to tree branch so easily the movement appeared to be effortless. Ryn had just completed yet another mission – and it was a big one this time.

Killing the AAO's boss, Reo Mouri.

She'd just killed Reo with some difficulty. Reo had the Voice Pheromone Alice, and he'd in fact nearly brainwashed her with his Alice. Luckily her Rainbow Feeling Change Alice had an ability that enabled it to predict 100% accurately when her Alice would activate and when her mood changed, saving Ryn from nearly getting her head ripped out by Reo's Alice.

The body of Reo Mouri, worldwide superstar, was now lying in a drain in one of Tokyo's many prefectures.

Ryn sighed as she looked at her bloodstained hands and uniform. 'I need to clean this up,' she remarked softly. 'Now, where is the palace? I'm not getting lost again. The last time I got lost, I ended up nearly meeting _that crazy Kuro Neko_.

_That crazy Kuro Neko_ had been _singing_ when Ryn saw him by accident a couple of days ago. He'd been up this sakura tree that everyone in the whole entire school knew was his property, _singing_.

His singing wasn't actually that bad, Ryn had thought. He had been singing a rather beautiful song, though Ryn had barely been able to make out the words. Ryn's eyes started to glaze over a little bit as she recalled what she'd seen and heard a couple of nights before:

**TWO NIGHTS AGO, THE NORTHERN FOREST, SAKURA TREE AREA:**

Ryn had just finished her mission for the night and was going back to the palace to sleep. Sometimes Ryn hated the dungeon that she slept in, but Persona had convinced her that it was safe to sleep there the day she'd first arrived in Gakuen Alice, and she'd consented rather grudgingly.

Ryn walked on and on for a long time. After an hour, she realized she was lost. 'Crap!' thought the girl in anger. 'Wait…I can hear singing. Who's that?' She went about ten metres in the direction of the singing, and finally found herself out of the forest.

As Ryn stood there on the forest grass, she blinked at the sudden moonlight that had appeared, casting a soft glow in her surroundings. She realized meantime that the signing was continuing, and looked up into the sakura tree above her to spot a raven-haired guy about her age leaning against the tree's trunk while sitting on a high tree branch. He hadn't noticed her as his eyes were shut.

The guy was singing a song that seemed to be rather fast yet sad.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following song is one of my most favourite Japanese songs. It is also the**** theme song for Season 1 of the live action show version of another of my favourite mangas, Hana Yori Dango. I advise you to listen to the song while reading the lyrics in either Japanese or English translation. Both translations are provided below. Listening to the song helps to set the mood of ths scene.)**

**PLANETARIUM**_**BY AI OTSUKA:**_

JAPANESE TRANSLATION:

yuutsukuyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koe  
tooku tooku konosora no dokoka ni kimi ha irun darou  
natsu no owari ni futari de nukedashita kono kouen de mitsuketa  
ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?

aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitai nda  
ano kaori to tomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku

ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he ima sugu kakedashite ikitai yo  
makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu  
kazoekirenai hoshizora ga ima mo zutto koko ni aru nda yo  
nakanai yo mukashi kimi to mita kirei na sora datta kara

ano michi made hibiku kutsu no ne ga mimi ni nokoru  
ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omou no deshou  
chittomo kawaranai hazu nanoni setsunai kimochi fukurandeku  
donna ni omottatte kimi ha mou inai

ikitai yo kimi no soba ni chiisakutemo chiisakutemo  
ichiban ni kimi ga suki da yo tsuyoku irareru  
negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaetemitakeredo  
nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sora ni

aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitai nda  
ano kaori to tomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku

ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he chiisana te wo nigirishimete  
nakitai yo soreha soreha kireina sora datta  
negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo  
nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni...

ENGLISH TRANSLATION:

Evening approaches and the voices of night-smiling children fade  
I know that you are somewhere under this sky, far, far away  
At summer's end, we snuck away together, we found this park  
I kind of remember that constellation

Even if I don't meet you, I can search for memories  
Of the same sort of happiness.  
Both the smell and fireworks going "bang"

I want to go to where you are  
I want to start running there soon  
I can't see anything in the inky darkness  
Even if I'm scared I'll be okay  
The wisdom of this clear sky  
Is here now all the time.  
I didn't cry when I saw you in the past  
Because the sky was clear.

Daily, from that road, I can only hear one sound.  
Maybe you'll stare at your big shadow.  
It is not in the least expected over there to change.  
A sad feeling expands inside you.  
This is the "you're not there" kind of feeling.

I really want to go and be next to you  
Even though I am really, really small  
I love you the most  
I can be strong  
I suddenly try to make a wish on a falling star  
Maybe I'll reach the point where I don't cry  
In a clear sky.

Even if I'm not with you, I can search for memories  
Of the same sort of happiness.  
Like the smell, together with fireworks going "bang"

I want to go to your place (The place that is with you…)  
A small hand clenching yours,  
I want to cry; that is a beautiful sky.  
I suddenly try to make a wish on a falling star  
Under this sky, I don't think that I want to cry.

~END~

The raven-haired guy finished his song, while the inquisitive Ryn watched him carefully. Just then, she saw something small yet shining. It was falling from the tree or something very quickly. Water? Or…tears? She backed away from the place where the falling tears would shortly crash into the ground she was standing on.

Ryn hurriedly disappeared back into the forest quietly as her eyes widened. The guy had been _crying_. Ryn thought over the song's lyrics and realised the guy had been singing about someone.

Aforementioned guy slowly climbed down the tree, and said something so soft Ryn practically had to strain her ears to hear what he said, as he disappeared into the gloom of the night.

'_Mikan, where are you? __I want to go and meet you__…you already know I love you.'_

Ryn decided it was best to go back to the palace; Persona was going to be angry with her if she was any later than she already was. Anyway, she had the excuse of being lost. Persona wouldn't need to know she'd spent a long time watching the raven-haired guy, who was kinda cute in any case.

'Too bad I can tell he's already taken thanks to that song; wonder who and where's this Mikan girl he mentioned…' With those thoughts, Ryn started running off in the direction of the Hana Hime Palace as quickly as she could, and she eventually banished the thoughts from her mind as she arrived at her destination.

Overhead, a wishing star (shooting star) or two flashed across the sky, startling Hyuuga Natsume, who'd just returned to his dorm room, with its extraordinary brightness.

**TWO DAYS AFTER AOI CALLED THE APG TO GET MIKAN TO COME BACK TO GAKUEN ALICE:**

A small car drove up to the gates of Gakuen Alice. The man driving the car identified himself as Anjo Narumi, a teacher in the school. This the guard knew, of course, but what he wanted to know about was who the figure seated in the backseat of Narumi's car was.

Narumi explained with a smile that the student was an Alice, and he had been to the train station nearby the school earlier to pick her up. The girl's parents had been dead for years due to a car crash when the girl was seven or something according to the school report, and she'd gone to live at her uncle's house. Her uncle hadn't been able to find the time to see her off, so she had gone alone to meet Narumi at the station.

'Oh,' went the guard. 'Well then, go on in!' He opened the gates with a smile, and as the car went past, the guard thought he saw the girl inside the car give him a huge smile, which disappeared almost instantly.

The guard gasped but shook his head, thinking he'd seen wrongly. After all, with the car's backseat full of so many things, how could he possibly see the girl in the backseat?

Inside the car, the girl in the backseat was rather quiet. She'd been quiet for the entire journey, except when greeting Narumi at the train station.

Narumi sensed that the girl might be feeling a little miserable about leaving her uncle whom she adored dearly as her report to the school had said, and decided to try and cheer her up.

'Akatsuki-san?' called Narumi pleasantly. The girl in the backseat lifted her head slightly, revealing a weirdly shaped face with short, black hair that reached the girl's shoulders.

'Yes, Narumi-sensei?' asked the girl with a rather tired voice. 'If you're asking about my books, they're all in my bag.' The girl known as Akatsuki Ayane raised one thin hand slightly and gestured towards the bag next to her on the backseat, which was exploding to the maximum with books of all kinds crammed into it. In fact, the latch of the bag was threatening to snap. Yes, Akatsuki Ayane was what most people would call a 'nerd'. She also wore thick-lensed glasses and braces.

'Ayane-chan, I just want you to know before I introduce you to your new classmates, that if you ever have any problems, come and find me. I'll try my best to help you any way I can.'

'Yes, sensei,' said Ayane, and said no more for the next ten minutes until the car reached a huge building. The building had an equally huge signboard in front of its grounds, proclaiming the building to be the 'Middle School Building'.

The girl got out of the car rather awkwardly, her legs stiff after being stuck in the same position inside the small car for half an hour. She hadn't been able to move more than a centimeter in the car, since the backseat and the boot had been crammed full with all her belongings. She had barely managed to squeeze inside the car's backseat herself.

'So,' thought the girl quietly, 'I'm back again. To the one place no one would ever believe I'd return to so soon – Gakuen Alice.' The girl currently known as Akatsuki Ayane raised one hand in mock defeat towards the school building, as if saying _'You've won'_, something Narumi-sensei didn't notice because he was unloading the things in the car.

Then, the girl once known as Sakura Mikan the popular brunette, now known as Akatsuki Ayane the nerd, went into the building with all of her belongings on several carts, Narumi-sensei, and a couple of porters.

'What awaits me here now?' thought Ayane, as she walked through the once familiar hallways towards the two-star dormitory area.

_~END OF CHAPTER 2~_

_**Light-chan's Corner:**_

_Okay, I gave this my best shot. I know it's probably very confusing that the time and scenes keep changing back and forth, and it's hard to picture some scenes, but I did warn you earlier of OOC-ness!!! Please please review- I have more chappies waiting for you! If only you would review and tell me your opinions about my latest chappie… _

~Light-chan


	3. Chapter 3

_~Rainbow Emotions~_

_~Chapter 3~_

_**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:**_ bunnyjumps and TheBlackSwallow. Thanks for reviewing! :D

-

-

-

Ayane walked down the hallways. Narumi-sensei and the porters had gone off to put her stuff in her new dorm room.

She turned a corner. Her Premonition Alice caused her to realise that a certain person was about to turn the corner and thus hit her as well, so she immediately turned back the way she came.

Two seconds later she felt a familiar roasting sensation spread across her back as the infamous Natsume Hyuuga spotted her and instantly used his Fire Alice. Ayane's Nullification Alice started combatted the feeling, and the flames burning her school blouse died away.

Ayane immediately started walking, hoping Natsume didn't see a thing about her Nullification. With luck, she could hopefully pull this trick off…

Natsume bumped into the barrier and Ayane didn't get far before he cursed. Ayane heard him and smirked.

She went off again.

'_Do NOT look in his eyes, Mikan. Do not look. Do not look-'_

'OI!'

Ayane sighed. _'Oh dear.'_

She turned around.

'Yes?'

Natsume strangely felt himself being struck dumb. He stared at the girl with short black hair, braces and a pair of thick-lensed glasses.

'Er…'

Natsume caught himself and shut his eyes. _'I did NOT just say such a lame phrase!'_

'_Yes, you did!'_ argued his mind.

Natsume rolled his eyes, which widened upon realisation that the weird girl had gone.

'_Huh? Where did she go?'_

His mind laughed at him. _'Since when were you interested in nerds?'_

Natsume growled under his breath. _'If you weren't me…'_

'_Stupid Hyuuga,'_ taunted his mind, _'yelling at yourself...'_

The crimson eyed lad cursed again and stalked off towards the Sakura Tree. He seemed to have forgotten to wonder why the weird girl was safe from his Alice.

-

-

-

Ayane breathed a sigh of relief as she undid the Invisibility Alice she'd used and became normal again.

'That was lucky…'

She'd been in her original position all this while, and she tried not to admit it to herself, but, well…

Hormones were super annoying.

She cursed slightly. Mikan was nearly 14, and puberty was setting in. actually she'd developed quite a bit in the chestal area… and she smirked when she thought of how Natsume would react. Hopefully he wouldn't do what he had done in her first year at Gakuen Alice during the RPG Game the Special Ability Class had done…

Mikan shuddered at the very thought. Gross!

She remembered as she saw Natsume reach the Sakura Tree.

No. Not _the_.

_Their_.

Or had it always been only _his_?

And never _theirs_?

Ayane bit her lip. Perhaps Natsume had already moved on from her? Was that possible?

She sighed. And walked off. Towards the dorms.

-

-

-

Hotaru Imai was very curious about something, which she made into questions in her mind.

'Question 1: Why is Amanatsu telling me the 'Baka Sensor' is beeping? Question 2: The 'Baka Sensor' works only for Mikan. Does that mean she's back? Question 3: Why is she back? She's NOT supposed to be here!'

The inventor paced around her room, thinking hard. She made up her mind and went out.

The first place she headed to was Ruka's room. Hotaru caught herself.

No, not _Ruka_. Not first-name basis!

_Nogi_.

That's right. Nogi.

Hotaru ignored her subconscious laughing again and again about the crush she had on Nogi. She walked resolutely onwards.

At the Two-Star Dormitory, Hotaru met a girl with short black hair coming through the entrance at the same time as her.

The girl stopped short.

Hotaru stared at her. Into warm, hazel eyes.

She stared back. Into cold, violet eyes.

'Mikan? Is that you?'

Ayane swore again. Not good.

'I'm sorry?'

'Don't play dumb, you baka,' said Hotaru coldly.

'What? If you'll excuse me…' Ayane feigned ignorance.

Ayane made a quick exit. Well, not quick enough. Hotaru fired the Baka Gun.

Ayane quickly dived for the nearest wall. The Baka Gun Bullets hit another wall and ricocheted to the ground. Hotaru raised her eyebrows.

'Not Mikan. My apologies.'

Hotaru went off, thinking that it was surely impossible for _Mikan _to evade her Baka Gun.

Ayane breathed a sigh of relief. Hotaru…

Phew. Lucky she got away from Hotaru. Ayane quickly went towards her Two-Star Room, thinking: Why was Hotaru here?

-

-

-

**THE NEXT DAY**

The class stared at the 13 year old teen staring back at them. With COLD eyes.

'Er…' said Narumi, at a loss for words.

'Ayane-chan? I'll introduce you. This is Akatsuki Ayane-chan. She's 13, is a Two Star, and her Alice-'

'Shut up.'

Narumi's eyes widened. Hurt was registered in them. 'Ayane-chan?'

_Ayane_ ignored him while _Mikan_'s heart hurt. She struggled to keep her composure. Staring around the class, she saw Natsume dozing under his manga as usual, and Aoi smiling, encouraging her in keeping up the act.

She also saw Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Ruka. And Kitsuneme, Permy, Wakako and everyone else in their class.

Ayane fought her natural personality to scream and start hugging people. She adopted an ice-cold expression that resembled Hotaru's, only a shade lighter.

Mikan's representatation of a fake personality could only go so far, after all. She may have been quiet the day before, but now she was bloody scary.

The class shuddered. Natsume felt the temperature drop. He took the manga off his face.

'Hey, you!' he yelled.

The class stared at him.

'What?' Ayane calmly asked.

'Are you the one I bumped into yesterday?'

Mikan smirked. 'No. Are you deranged? Hello. How could I have met you yesterday?'

Narumi agreed with all his heart. 'Ayane-chan is right!'

His reward was Natsume burning his frilly pink frock. Narumi screamed and ran out of the room.

Natsume turned his attention to Ayane. 'I saw you yesterday,' he stated.

'So what? Nobody's gonna believe you unless you use your Alice. I think I'll use mine then.'

Ayane waved her hand theatrically.

' '_What is wrong with this girl? I'm THE Natsume Hyuuga! How dare she speak to me like this!'_ ' she said. Natsume's eyes widened.

'Hey! I was thinking that! What the-'

'I have the Mind Reading Alice. So, you're Hyuuga Natsume. Whatevs. Why would I care who you are? I'm _new_ you know. You shouldn't treat newbies like this.'

Aoi sweatdropped. Oh boy. _New? Yeah right._

Ayane coolly sat down in a empty seat. Which was next to Luna. 'Hi.'

Luna said 'Hi' back. Then she said, 'You wanna be friends?'

The class gasped.

'Sure.'

The class erupted into discussion when Mikan added, 'Let's be partners too.'

Luna grinned. And they started talking about being evil people.

The class sweatdropped.

-

-

-

Aoi was shocked when Mikan sat with Luna. This was NOT in the plan to BEFRIEND the enemy!

Well, strictly speaking, nobody had spoken more than 10 words to Luna the entire year. It would be natural she'd grab the chance to make friends with someone she didn't know.

If that girl was truly new. Which Ayane certainly wasn't.

_What was Mikan thinking?!_

Aoi was very confused now. She glanced over at Mikan and Luna, who were now animatedly discussing rock bands. She sighed.

_Oh dear._

She saw Hotaru also discreetly glancing at them, along with the rest of the class. She groaned.

-

-

-

After classes had ended for the day, Aoi cornered Mikan in the girls bathroom.

'Ayane, what're you doing!?'

Ayane sighed.

'I know, Aoi. Just… just… it's just that I think it would be good to have Luna on our side. I don't think she's THAT bad acutally. She really isn't!'

Aoi stared at her. 'You sure she won't pose problems?'

'Of coruse! And we get to be friends! Friendships are golden right?' Ayane's hazel eyes shone and for a moment she smiled and looked like Mikan again.

'Okay.' Aoi and Ayane slapped a high-five.

'To the success of the plan.'

-

-

-

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm really frazzled today. Sorry I don't have much to say here! I'm trying to update my older stories :p And I'm considering like, re-doing this. So I gave this another try.

~Rainbow


End file.
